A Christmas Visit
by LadyorSirVirtuoso
Summary: A short story based on a photo of a snowy Miku I saw once. One shot.


_A/N: Hey guys. I wanted a change of pace and edited an old story I wrote based on a picture of Miku on tumblr I saw once. It's sugary sweet. As usual tear it to bits with criticism_.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock._

"Mmm?''

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust to the room around me. My living room. I glanced at the clock and saw that It'd been two hours since I paused the game sitting in my lap to rest my eyes.

'Must be my parents...'

I sat up in my chair, and looked at the frost covered window that sat across from me. I yawned softly as the warm glow of the Christmas tree almost lulled me back to sleep.

 _KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK!_

That jolted me from my chair and made me cross the room rather suddenly.

"I'm coming-'' I offered before stopping short, finally waking up. My parents would have no need to knock when they both had keys.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The loud banging this time, came with a surprisingly small voice. A voice I quickly recognized.

"Hello? Merry Christmas...''

I pulled the curtain back, shuddering at how cold it was near the window and saw it. A short frame with blue hair in ponytails secured by bells. I swallowed hard. What was she doing here?

 _KNOCK! KNOC-_

 _"I'M COMING!"_

Without missing a beat I opened the door. There she stood, red faced and trembling from the cold. She wore nothing but her school uniform, as if she had just come from class.

'We've been on break for a few days already...why is she-'

"Merry...Ch-Christmas.'' She said softly, her eyes locking onto mine as she outstretched her hands. There was a blue box in it, artfully wrapped. The wind picked up, ice cold. I tightened my robe, made even colder by the sight of her bare arms and legs.

"Are you c-c-crazy?'' I managed, the cold already making my teeth chatter. I looked out behind her. Her parents car was no where to be seen. "Did you _walk_ here?''

"Y-yea. I needed...to give you this.''

Her voice remained soft as she continued to hold out her shaking arms. I glanced at her legs and noticed they were shaking as well. I pictured her walking in the ankle high snow from her house to mine. I leaned to the left and the light from behind me illuminated her face, showing the wind had bitten into her cheeks. I was suddenly angry.

"You'll catch your death out here! Are you _insane?''_

She kept her eyes on mine, still holding the present in her outstretched hands, the soft smile still not leaving her face. Her cheeks were tinged a deep red from the cold and she closed one eye as a gust of wind blew snow up into the air. She was shuddering like a leaf just barely holding onto a tree branch during a strong gust. She looked...

Before the thought finished, the wind picked up again, stronger this time. The present flew from her gentle grip and up into the wind. A look of horror crossed her usually passive face and she turned, one hand raising to her chest in a fist, the other towards the blue box that was quickly flying through the air, and then away. She looked as if she wanted to yell for it. The gust continued, so strong her hair and skirt both flew forward. It looked as if the wind wanted to take her too. I couldn't help but notice how exposed her legs were before I flinched against the cold.

"The present!'' She finally gasped.

 _"You.''_ I responded, exasperated as I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside. I shuddered after shutting the door, happy to be back in the warmth.

"What are you thinking being out in the cold like that?" I asked, blowing on my hands. "Walking all the way here...you must be freezing.''

"The cold doesn't bother me." She responded softly. "I...I like it."

I couldn't stop the sigh that left me. I had so many questions. None of which seemed terribly relevant enough to ask. I bothered anyway.

"Do your parents know you're here? I mean it's Christmas Eve.''

She nodded twice, then shook her head no. Something in her eyes told me not to pry further. At least not yet.

"Well...you're welcome to stay here until the snow let's up. And if you'd like something warm there's hot chocolate.''

'I'd hate for her to have come all this way for nothing.'

She didn't speak. Her eyes were locked on the Christmas tree. The flickering lights reflected off her eyes and I felt myself wondering how she would look with glasses. My eyes dropped to her hands. They were scarlet. I grabbed them in mine and almost yelled out at how cold they were. For a split second they'd felt hot.

"I don't believe for a second you aren't cold." I said, raising her fingers to my lips to blow warm air on them. "I'll get you some gloves too.''

I almost said something rude about how her decision making was never the best, but the mesmerized look in her eyes silenced me.

"What...?'' I glanced behind me. "It's just a tree. Haven't you ever seen one?''

When I turned back around to look at her, she was staring at me, her cheeks red. Now she looked mesmerized by something else.I stared back, the moment of silence making my heart thud.

"Let me get you something warm..." I said, breaking the silence and releasing her hands. "You can sit by the lights if you want.''

At her nod, I walked from the living room and into the kitchen. I set some milk on the stove and prepared the hot chocolate as it warmed. I glanced out at her occasionally, my hands rubbing together to alleviate the rest of the cold. Once it was finished, I topped it off with four thick marshmallows and carried it out to her. She gave a smile as thanks and took it in her hands, blowing the top before taking a sip.

I sighed and walked over to the couch, plopping down to watch TV. She sat near my feet, still staring at the Christmas tree.

"Why are you so fascinated by it?" I asked, now wishing I'd made my own cup.

"I've never seen one up close before..." She whispered.

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

She sat her mug on the arm of the couch and rushed over to kneel by the tree.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, grabbing the mug just before it toppled. A small bit of hot chocolate splashed onto my hand and I cringed before sitting it on the coffee table.

I grabbed a paper towel and began cleaning my hands as I stared in her direction.

"An _angel.''_ She said, her palms cupping a glass figurine that was dangling from a branch.

I folded my legs. It was a sight; seeing her so captivated. The flashing lights danced on her astounded face and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"It's just a tree.'' I said, almost stubbornly.

"It's beautiful..." She responded.

She then turned and gave me a wide smile. I blushed harder.

"Hey..." She paused, peering close to me. "Your face is red."

"What? No. No it isn't.''

She giggled softly. A nice sound.

"Maybe some eggnog to cool you down?"

I tilted my head. "Eggnog?"

She nodded, something about her question seeming rather eager.

I chuckled. "I can only assume it's because you want some.''

She hesitated before speaking again. "I won't say 'no' to a cup.''

"All right then..." I said standing. "One cup, just for me.''

I was in the kitchen doorway when she spoke again.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I want some too."

I was in my parents' fridge when the phone rang. I quickly grabbed it.

"Yea?"

"Hey, hun, how is everything at the house?"

"Fine, mom.''

It was nice to hear her voice.

"Your father and I had to check into a hotel for the night because the weather is so bad."

I exhaled. "So you two won't be here Christmas morning..."

I heard sadness in her voice. "Hunny you know we'd be there if we could be. It was in the game-plan but this snow...it's up to my hips! It'll be hitting you soon if it hasn't already."

"Yea...I know."

"We're sorry sweetie...from the looks of it we shouldnt be stuck here any more than two days. Three tops.''

I tried not to sigh into the phone.

"We left half your presents in the closet in our bathroom.'' She said. That cheered me up alittle. "Try and wait until morning.''

I chuckled. "No promises."

"Be safe..." She said. "Lock all the doors and don't let anyone in."

"Um...about that..."

After the conversation with mom, I sighed, put my phone down, and poured Miku and I each a tall glass off eggnog.

"That went better than expected..." I muttered to myself.

I went back into the room and handed her a glass.

"Hey," I began. "The snow is gonna get really bad and I don't think it's a good idea for you to walk home in that. My mom says it's fine if you stay here, though."

She looked up at me, blushing. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Unless you want us to take on the storm all the way to your house, it's fine if you stay here."

She finished her cup. "I'd like to stay."

I got to the mid way point in my cup and felt my head and chest begin to warm. I turned my attention to the TV as I finished it. It flickered, and then shut off along with the kitchen and living room lights. I looked at her. Her eyes held a look of fear. I outstretched my hand, unnerved myself. After taking it and standing, she walked with me to the window. In that short amount of time, the snow had risen by at least a foot and was still steadily falling.

I sighed. "Well, we have flashlights. And all appliances still run via generator."

My voice slurred a tad when I talked.

'I must be tired...'

Miku sat back in front of the tree, got up on her knees and outstretched her cup to me. "I'd like more...''

Her cheeks were tinged deep red and I felt the heat in my chest intensify. "Hold on.''

I grabbed her cup, hastily stood and backed from the living room into the kitchen. My heart was pounding fiercely as I opened the fridge to read the eggnog container. I face palmed in what felt like slow motion.

'Its alcoholic...'

I exhaled loudly and rinsed the cups out. 'No wonder it was in mom and dad's fridge. At least they won't be back for a day or two...'

When I made it back in the room, Miku was napping on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. I knelt beside her. "Hey...you can get comfortable somewhere else and sleep if you want. I've a nice blanket you can-''

She sat up and looked at me. My stomach grew warm as the glow of the fireplace lit up her face. She looked...beautiful.

"I feel funny." She whispered. "Do you?"

I nodded. "The eggnog may have been...uh..."

She brought her face close to mine. I stopped talking.

"You know...you're really cute when you're red." She told me.

'Shes drunk.' I thought, my chest warm.

"I am...?"

"Yea..."

"You're really cute when you're...'' I paused. "Admiring things.''

She stared into my eyes. I swallowed hard.

"What if...I wanted to do something." She said, resting her hand on my thigh as she leaned closer. Her eyes were locked on mine.

"Like what...?" I managed.

She rested her other hand on my shoulder and just after her face went a deeper shade of red, she pressed her lips against mine. My eyes snapped shut. She smelled wonderfully sweet; like ginger and vanilla. I closed my eyes, and without much mental back and forth, kissed her back. Her lips tasted like cinnamon.

'Miku...this is unlike you...unlike me.'

My heart thudded as the kiss deepened. I held myself up by my palms as she leaned further into me. Her hair fell forward, tickling my cheek a little. Even with my eyes shut I could see the flashing lights of the tree against my eyelids. Distantly, I heard the wind howling.

'This...feels good.'

 _A/N: Hey again. I plan on keeping this as a one shot unless I get asked for more. I've honestly no idea what else I'd do with it XD_


End file.
